The Forgotten Elf
by sirenastara
Summary: A love story following "The Lord of The Rings", between a forgotten character Raerlis, and Legolas. *Disclaimer* I don't claim the names, or personalities of Characters made by J.R.R Tolkien as my own.**
1. Chapter I: The Beginning

**Chapter I: The Beginning**

Many people know of the story of Frodo, The Fellowship, and the Ring. But, there is a part missing to this story. It is unknown and has never been told. Only I can name a character that might as well be lost in history. The character I speak of is most unlikely. A female elf, from Lorien comes to thought; A warrior. She was tall and beautiful, with long brown hair. She is a part of the famous Fellowship that assisted in the destruction of the one ring.

Raerlis was born in the Third Age, Year 360 to her mother Tiawen, and father Korthal (who was half man) in Loth Lorien. Because of her partial human genes transferred down from Korthal, Raerlis was an outcast as a child. Being partial human, the need to sleep was a requirement for her. Other elves could pass a few nights with only a few minutes of rest. Raerlis was very sensitive, and seemed to have more emotions then other children. Her parents raised her to respect what she was given. Their family was acquainted with several other elf families, but they had no close friends. Raerlis actually had a few select friends in her childhood. She was bullied by upper-class elf children but she made it through. Her closest friends took care of her when she was in danger. Although her childhood existed, she doesn't remember it now. When she was around the age of 12, her family was attacked. She came home from the market to find her house in flames. She went into shock instantly from the extreme blaze and fell to the ground. Neighbors from nearby began trying to put the fire out but it was too late. They had taken Raerlis to a priest to contain her condition. The town removed two bodies from the rubble; her parents. Raerlis became abandoned and orphaned. There was never any report to who committed the crime, but the town governing suggested an outside group was the probable reason. Other elves assumed it was a group who largely disagreed with a family where human genes were prosperous. Humans were not seen as terrible creatures, but very foolish. It was almost an embarrassment to some. Raerlis had finally woken from her shock and remembered the fire, and her parents. She never forgot her parents. They were the strongest people in her life. They took care of Raerlis without any worry or concern of the future for themselves. She spent the rest of her teen years with random families in the city. Some of these families only kept her around because they felt sympathetic, they never cared for her and she never had permanent home. Each day after the fire, for a year, she was struggling. She would wake up and constantly be discontent with anything around her. As she got older she became very independent and happy, despite her hardships. Raerlis grew to her 18th year or her immortal year and blossomed into one of the most beautiful elves in Lorien; leave out Galadriel herself. The town's people would stop and stare at her as she walked through the wilderness surrounding it. She was forced to live on her own when the governing noticed her drawing too much attention. Because of her beauty she was once again pushed into outcast and soon enough banishment, just for other elves jealousy. In the outskirts of the town with others who have been banished, she was accepted. The others treated her worth something, unlike the townspeople. She was given her own cottage to live in and take care of herself, and made friends during her time there. Her neighbor Ariae, who had a small child, would keep her company. She would often come over to Raerlis' cottage and give her gifts in efforts to help Raerlis with the change of living. The best gift she ever gave her was a small horse.

"She's still a baby, but I thought you might want a companion." Ariae said.

Raerlis became very attached to this horse. She named her Brethil. Everyday past that point got better for her. She enjoyed waking up and starting a new day.

Along the years living in banishment with others she learned battle. Raerlis never expected she would be an elf to enjoy this. She had always been independent, but never expected to get to that extent. Raerlis heard of a very old elf, named Gryes, who was once a strategic trainer in Lorien. She was interested in meeting him. She went searching and found what she was looking for. She would visit him very often and talk with him. Gryes would tell her of stories of the battles he attended and his trainees. One day, after a very detailed story, she found him outside with his old sword practicing. From that moment on she knew her purpose. He taught the bow and sword each very well, and Raerlis enjoyed watching him practice. She decided that she would ask him for training. She figured, she had nothing better to do with her time. He accepted after several times of her asking him. He was old, and tired, he explained to her. She always told him that no matter his age, he still had the knowledge. Several years past and she had become very skilled in battle. The old man eventually became more enthusiastic and would battle her himself. She still made slight mistakes and he would explain what would happen if she continued.

"You know what will happen to you? If you make these mistakes in battle there is no option to try again." He would say.

She remembered these words.


	2. Chapter II: The Rumors

**Chapter II: The Rumors**

Haldir came to visit the elves in the banishment society very often. He would bring them special crafts and food from town, and sometimes news of Lorien. The stories he would tell would be the talk of the out-skirted society for days. He told them lightly of how sometimes he could feel the darkness was returning slowly. The leaders of Lorien could feel it as well. It's cause was unknown. It was the first time since the first war against Sauron that the Elves felt uneasy. Some elves became frightened. The war brought so much devastation to the population of Elves living in Middle Earth. Slowly over a few months they could all sense the shadow rising and becoming stronger. Not a single individual knew anything of what was to be done of this evil. One day Haldir came with great news. It was news that might change this new frightening enemy on the rise. He stepped foot into the center of the tree huts, and announced his news. Every gathered close and silently and he began to speak with high stature.

"There is to be held a council by Elrond in Rivendell. The one ring has been found. Representatives from Lorien will be called upon to distinguish what to do with the one ring that is causing this trouble we all feel. Representatives from each major city will attend as well." He said.

The banished elves gasped in surprise. They thought the ring had been lost for a very long time now. Isildur had lost it after his death and they all believed the evil would settle for longer. Another example of their stereotypical views of a foolish human. They knew the ring wasn't destroyed, but being found so quickly had caused such fear in all of their minds.

"The representatives were sent from Lorien only a few hours ago,and other representatives are to be sent as soon as possible." He said strongly. Haldir walked closely to a group of Elves and began to answer questions.

"Yes, Yes, I am sure the decisions will be to our best interests.." Haldir whispered.

Raerlis looked over at Haldir, and watched him patiently. When he glanced away from her view a small smirk formed on her face. This was just what she needed. Raerlis had been waiting her several years in banishment to have importance. She wanted to be a part of this council more than anything she had ever wanted. She needed an adventure. It was so exciting to her; she wanted to use her newly obtained battle skills. She immediately broke into a sprint to Gryes' hut.

She burst roughly into the small tree and was almost frantic with her breathing.

"Did you hear the news?!" Raerlis practically yelled while swinging his door shut behind her.

He was lying in bed, almost as stiff as stone. He twitched as the words past through his ear and out the other. She ran over to him. Something was not right. The second she touched him, she got a shiver up her spine. He slowly turned from his side to lay flat on the bed. He was very cold and his lips were purple. She looked at him painfully.

"Gryes, what's wrong with you?"

"Raerlis. I think it...it's my time. But, we must not waste anymore of it. I heard the announcement. You must go." He whispered roughly.

"Come with me. I can't leave you here to…to… what if something happens to you when I'm gone. You're like a father to me; I couldn't handle losing you too." She said.

"You must go now. Don't worry about me. You must live your life and not worry about mine. I want you to go and perform the duty you were set out to have." He said finally.

She cried for a minute then sprinted out of the cottage. She would do what he told her too. Her new stature allowed her to compose herself quite quickly. She almost instantly looked for Haldir, who was talking to Ariae. He turned to look at her and his expression turned quickly to disappointment.

Haldir was told personally by Gryes that he knew of his quickening fate. Ariae was trying to keep this from Raerlis as long as possible.

"Raerlis, You have two very opposite emotions on your face. One I am already familiar with. But the other is excitement." Haldir said.

He pondered at her face for a few moments. That's when he realized the talk of adventure had lit a spark in her feelings.

"You can't go. Your...your status will not allow you. I'm sorry." Haldir spoke softly.

"Well, I must go on different adventure then, to find…something. This talk of travel made me realize my purpose is not like Gryes'. He spent his whole life waiting for change; growing old in his hut. I'm losing Gryes and there is nothing left for me here. There's no reason to stay. You must understand Haldir; this makes me realize I must do something with my life instead of living in banishment. I leave tomorrow, so I don't cross paths with the representatives of Lorien. Please take care of him while I'm gone." Raerlis spoke.

Haldir's glance at her turned from determination to gentle. He could not refuse her. He saw the hope in her eyes; the need to wander. She had told him she was going on a separate adventure; he decided to take her word. His decision made him question himself.

Raerlis knew lying to Haldir was ill of her because of the friendship they shared. He was the only elf to defend her in any situation. She understood though, that telling him the wrong information was important for her departure. She was determined on going to the Council of Elrond. She felt as if it was her duty as a battle trained elf to do whatever she could to help Lorien and Middle Earth to regain her place. She wanted nothing more but to fulfill Gryes wishes, her own, and to help defend it all.


	3. Chapter III: The Journey Begins

**Chapter III: The Journey Begins**

She decided to set out the next day. The night ended quickly and morning snuck up on her fast. Preparation for this trip didn't take her long in the early morning hours. She was able to finish before the full sunrise. Raerlis took what little she could with supplies. She wore light leather armor for the trip ahead. Brethil who had grown quite large and brave, was awaiting her arrival to the stables. The horse could sense what Raerlis was feeling at all times. When she first approached Brethil, the creature was frightened and spooked because there a new determination to her owner. Raerlis quickly calmed the horse with her soft voice. The elf packed up all her supplies. She saddled up, and gently trotted through the small huts. She gave a silent, contained farewell to all her friends she would be leaving behind. As she exited the path and entered the thick grass she bounded into a gallop. She and Brethil rode swiftly into the rising sun. For the first day of the trip she would casually stop to make sure she was heading in the right direction. After this initial day of travel with directional problems, the rest of the trip her brain was occupied with thoughts of her arrival without invitation. She traveled a long 6 days or so, going full speed. She only stopped to rest a few times, and to let Brethil graze in the grass. She did not once catch up with the Lorien representatives, who were swifter then she was. Raerlis was quite surprised that she did not encounter any dangerous creatures in the changing landscapes of her travel. She was not worried if she were to. The travel was good for her. She felt content and peaceful riding in the nice weather. After riding for several hours on the sixth day she finally arrived. She rode up to the dirt path to Rivendell which was very long and winding.

"_Only a little longer."_ she thought to herself as she exhaled.

She began to trot slowly down the path calmly. The unknown of what lie ahead of her was frightening. Time moved almost in slow motion as Brethil became extremely spooked and began to buck. Raerlis tried to calm Brethil but couldn't get her to stop kicking. Raerlis told Brethil to fear not of what approaches her.

"_Avo 'osto" _she said in Elvish.

The horse remained spooked. There was no possible way to calm her at that point. Raerlis looked forward into the trees and saw two large dog-like creatures walk out lowly growling as they approached.

"Wargs." She said.

Raerlis knew of the existence of this creature, but never seen it with her own eyes. They were almost impossible to stare at with such a disgusting appearance. The Wargs both had arched backs as if they were deformed, and spiked dirty hair protruding out of each surface of skin.

Raerlis thought quickly. It made little sense to her, why such creatures were nearby a well protected Elf city. She knew she had to act as soon as she could to prevent further danger.

She was able to dismount the horse without fault. Brethil ran off into the woods, still very scared. Raerlis strung her bow as they picked up speed towards her. They charged with loud growls, slinging large amounts of drool out of their mouths. She shot a single arrow towards the dog-like creatures, and managed to shoot one down quickly and easily. It fell to the ground as the second got closer to her. By time she was stringing her bow for the next; the larger Warg of the two, pounced on her and pushed her to the ground. It was growling and chomping trying to maul her; she held its jaw open. It was getting stronger and stronger and she held as long as she could. She began to think this was going to be the end of her, when, all of a sudden the Warg fell dead on top of her. She was confused as she pushed the heavy Warg off of her. She crawled to her feet and stood up. She lightly brushed off her armor as she noticed an arrow stuck in the back of the Warg. Raerlis observed the arrow; the make was very similar to her own. She was still confused who shot the Warg. She assumed someone shot it from a far distance; she saw no one in sight. Raerlis didn't investigate it any further. She didn't want to cause trouble with any rangers lurking in the woods. Raerlis knew she wanted to get into the city without anymore close encounters. She called Brethil. The horse trotted out of the woods with her head down.

"It's okay to be afraid, Bre." Raerlis spoke to the creature.

Brethil nuzzled her owner.

She calmed the large black creature a little longer, and mounted once more. She decided it was time to arrive at her destination. Raerlis trotted into Rivendell. It wasn't very long until she reached the front gate. It's elegance was impressive. It was formed of tall white pilars with vines wrapping around each and every angle. She admired it for a few seconds and realized it was left open for the other representatives.

She took this to her advantage and rode right into the city. It was almost impossible for her to be pinpointed in the city itself, with such a population it possessed. Raerlis still was more wary of her surroundings, especially because she was attacked nearby a protected city. She left Brethil in the stables, even though the horse wanted to stay with her. She knew why she had come to Rivendell, but did not plan out her next step. She decided to blend in and walk around, to wait for her decision. She wanted to go to the council but was unsure of her approach. When she decided she wanted to find the council it was not hard. There was an extensive and beautiful courtyard connected to the largest building in Rivendell. She walked up the paths connected and saw the large group already sitting in the massive circle. She quickly ducked into the side bushes without a single noise. She was listening inventively through the brush, when two guards picked her up by her shoulders and exposed her in front of the council. She was thrown down in the center of the fancy tiled floor. When she looked up she was staring into the eyes of a elegant Elf, with dark hair and an aged face. It was Elrond, the protector of Rivendell.


	4. Chapter IV: The Council

**Chapter IV: The Council Conflict**

"A spy, perhaps?" said the first guard. He looked down at the Elf kneeling silently towards the tiled floor.

Raerlis looked up to find everyone around her staring at her profusely. She blushed and put her head back down. She couldn't hold back her interest about the group around her. There was one very small being, appearing to be the size of a child. He sat next to a wizard with the appearance of great power. The next group was quite familiar. One elf of Lorien, the other appearing to be from Rivendell. There were only two men, one appearing to be a ranger. And lastly, two dwarves. After a few seconds, Elrond looked at her very intrigued. She remained sitting on her knees on the tile, but kept her head up in his stare. She knew it would be inappropriate to stand before Elrond, especially because of her status. She realized that she had interrupted when Elrond had just finished forming the fellowship.

"What is your business here?" Spoke Elrond with a deep voice as he shooed the guards.

The guards were confused of Elrond's command, and so was Raerlis. He seemed to almost frown at their rough actions. They left the council area, but remained on the outside of the circled area.

Raerlis spoke out of force.

"I have come from the outskirts of Lorien, looking for an adventure. It was my mentor's last wish, for me to fulfill my duty of assisting with any situation. When I heard about the Council and Rivendell, I wanted to come here to see what I could do, in order to use my skills to assist."

He looked puzzled, but continued the conversation.

"You are a female elf. What possible skills could you have? What could we possibly do with you? You are not royalty. We can tell by your armor; your presence." Elrond spoke.

"I was trained by my mentor Gryes…"

Before she could finish Elrond gasped.

"I know him well; he is the best trainer I've ever known... In his early days."

Raerlis continued.

"He trained me for a few years. I know my skills very well. I react quickly in any situation without hesitation. In fact, before I entered the city I was attacked by two Wargs. I was unprepared for such a ambush, but I ended both of them without falter."

Elrond looked at her without surprise.

"There has been a great deal of attacks lately. That is why we are being quick with our actions."

Raerlis nodded her head.

Elrond's voice echoed across the small group of attendees.

"You've proved to us all with facts, that you are to be battle ready. The council shall decide your fate, because of my position in this matter, I cannot decide myself. Please stand in front of the council."

Raerlis stood. She looked around the council. She gulped when she noticed the representative from Lorien. He looked at her and immediately knew who she was. He had an expressionless face. She knew that inside he must have felt disgust for her. This elf could see her great beauty and power, but was ashamed because she was an outcast. She lowered her head once more.

Then, she heard a man's voice speak roughly and strong.

"This elf arrived somewhat late." Aragorn said. "We already decided on what our mission is, and who are to assist."

Raerlis was ashamed she had missed the most important part of the meeting. She looked at Aragorn. She had heard of the return of the handsome ranger, and looked at him with a smile.

"I don't see why there isn't room for one more elf, waiting to prove herself to our world." Aragorn said at last.

The other representatives did not oppose, it didn't seem to come off as a great burden.

Raerlis smiled. Elrond also smiled, because this was his hope for her once he learned of her mentor.

"Well, it is decided at last. There is no time to waste, now go all of you. Get rest and tomorrow you will depart on your journey to destroy the ring of power." Elrond Announced.

Raerlis was confused once Elrond left the tiled area. She did not know what her next step was. Luckily, Gandalf The Grey approached her.

"Hello, young elf. I understand you are a member of our party now, hm?" He said kindly.

She shook her head. Gandalf put one arm on her shoulder and walked her over to the fellowship's living quarters.

She watched as they walked slowly to the small building.

When they entered the wooden building she was amazed. The living quarters were more spacious then she had imagined upon entering. The main room had a fire moving softly in the fireplace, along with her fellow members already all sitting at a large table.

"Well, I suppose I shall introduce you to everyone." Gandalf said gruffly.

"I am Gandalf The Grey. This is Aragorn, as you have already observed. That is Boromir of Gondor. These four are Hobbits from the Shire, which you are probably quite unfamiliar with. They are Sam, Pippin, Merry, and our ring bearer, Frodo. That short fellow in the corner is Gimli son of Gloin..." Gimli let out a large grunt upon hearing his name.

"...And lastly, Legolas the Elf of Mirkwood, representative for Lorien." Gandalf smiled contently.

"Oh, and everyone, this is... uh..." He continued.

"I am Raerlis." She expressed to everyone.

They nodded and went back to their own world within seconds. The hobbits were playing a game of some sort, laughing and drinking. The others were quite silent. Raerlis sat down next to Aragorn pleasantly with her hands crossed in her lap.

"With such a status, you sit like a lady Elf." He giggled and looked at Raerlis.

"Yes, everyone thinks me to be wild and unmannered." She giggled back.

The rest of the evening consisted of Gandalf mapping out their travels in the morning. Raerlis was the first to rest. She yawned several times.

"I must take a break from explanation. Raerlis, I will show you to your room." Gandalf spoke upon her last drawn out yawn.

She followed him down the long hallway as he led her into the last door on the left. Upon his departure and her head touching the soft pillow, she fell asleep almost instantly without a single thought stopping her.


	5. Chapter V: The Wait

**Chapter V: The Wait **

The following morning Raerlis woke up to the bright sun shining in the room. It was the start of a different life for her and she was optimistic. She got dressed in travel armor stacked on her chair. It wasn't her armor from the previous day, but brand new shiny leather armor that she was unfamiliar with. It was a thick leather corset that went as far down as her thighs, there was green velvet covering it. She wore dark brown leather leggings and a grey cloak. She walked out into the bright, but chilly day to meet the rest of her party members.

"Good morning. I see that the new armor worked out perfectly. We couldn't have you traveling with us without armor that will actually protect you, hm?" Aragorn asked as she approached.

"It fits well. Thank you."

"Well, are you ready to depart soon?"

As she went to answer she noticed Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were the only ones as ready as her to leave.

"Yes, I am prepared. Where are the hobbits?"

"Oh, they are almost done. They are bidding farewell to Bilbo. It's harder for them to leave then it is for us." Aragorn said.

Raerlis looked over at the group. They were ready for sure. Gandalf smiled at her very pleasantly. She looked over at Legolas, (who she wanted the most approval from) because of his status as an elven prince, and he quickly turned his head and lost her eye contact. She shrugged it off and thought to take a seat. She walked over to the small patch of grass and sat cross-legged while she awaited the arrival of the hobbits. Once the hobbits arrived they set out.

Gandalf's plan was to follow a mountain pass which was assumed to be quicker and safer. The fellowship traveled for many days until they reached this pass. Raerlis walked behind with the hobbits and kept them moving even though they very much wanted to stop for afternoon tea. She became attached Peregrin Took or Pippin for short. He saw Raerlis as a caring figure and throughout the mountain pass hike they became close. All the hobbits thought of Raerlis to be a mothering figure to them. She talked with them, told them stories, and kept them safe as they tagged along the journey.

The mountain pass they began to take was quickly unusable because of the quickening snow storm on the mountain. The weather became more and more unbearable for the group. Raerlis and Legolas could handle the weather. They walked lightly on top of the inches of snow. They assisted the hobbits. Once at a certain height Gandalf had the group turn around. The group was at a standstill. They rested in a hidden area while Gandalf and Aragorn devised a plan. Raerlis sat pleasantly waiting. She looked about the group. Each of the hobbits smiled at her glance, Gimli the dwarf smirked, and Legolas rotated his head as fast as possible away from her. She admired Legolas and his presence. She felt like she was looking at him way to long and looked away. The leaders of the group decided to take the route around the mountain pass to get closer to their destination. They made their travels around the mountain pass quite easily. They came to a stony rock formation and rested there. Boromir was helping Pippin and Took train in battle, some watched and giggled while they overtook Boromir; two against one. Sam and Frodo cooked and discussed how further they still had to go. Raerlis sat in silence with her thoughts. Gimli began to mention the Mines of Moria to Gandalf. Legolas stood up followed by Aragorn. They sensed what was coming towards them.

"Spies of Isengard! Everyone hide!" Legolas shouted.

Everyone in the group found a quick hiding spot and waited. Large black crows flew overhead. They made extensive squawking and screeching noises as they passed. After a short time the birds were far ahead. The group came out of their hiding spots.

"Moria, it is." Gandalf said, looking at Gimli.

Raerlis was nervous and could tell everyone but Gimli were too. As they were walking she caught up to Legolas.

"What's your opinion on this? The Mines of Moria." Raerlis said softly

"Go to the back of the line and watch the hobbits, they're falling behind."

Raerlis returned to her station with an embarrassed face. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. He clearly dislikes her. Pippin seen her face in a new emotion and decided to ask.

"Raerlis, why is your face red?" He pronounced this quite loudly and almost everyone heard it.

She quickly made an angry glance at Pippin and continued on walking. That night when they rested Raerlis stayed up and began to think. She knew this was where she was always meant to go. She was there to protect the hobbits, especially Frodo. Her duty was to be the female of the group and play her role. She was meant for an adventure of these sorts. Because of her unimportance throughout her life she felt that she was about to a part of something way more important than she could have ever imagined.

Then she thought of Legolas. He was the Prince of Mirkwood, and had high authority over the elves. She admired him and simply wanted to know him better but he was rejecting her. Did he reject her because of her outcast status? She began to question if she should give up on trying to have a friendship with him. She thought about this for about ten minutes, sat up and left the group to go for a walk.

**Authors Note:**

**I can't thank everyone enough for following and writing reviews of this story. It means alot to me! I can tell I've been improving with each chapter. There will be more to come, and I assume I will post a new chapter every couple days. **

**Thanks, **

**~Sirena**


	6. Chapter VI: The Darkness

**Chapter VI: The Darkness**

She entered the thick woods without anticipation of what might happen. She forgot about all dangers that possibly surrounded her. She began to fumble on fallen branches and unsteady ground. Her thoughts continued to wander when she suddenly stopped.

_It shouldn't bother me so much that he does not accept me. Everyone else has, but not him. Maybe, I should forget and stop trying._

This conclusion made the most sense in her head. Give up. She frowned a little when she came back to reality.

_I won't let it bother me. I won't! _

She continued her walk without thought. She felt somewhat better about the subject even though it wasn't resolved. She no longer tripped and fumbled on the ground. She was watching her step and staring at her breath in the cold air.

All of a sudden she heard a soft breeze come through the trees and sensed someone drawing closer to her. The darkness shielded any sight of a possible enemy. She equipped her bow with lightning speed and prepared herself for whoever was coming towards her. A loud voice startled her as if it came with the breeze itself.

"Put your bow away Elf." A rough man's voice spoke.

She quickly responded to insure she was not dreaming.

"Show yourself, I know you're behind the tree." Raerlis demanded.

He walked out with a small, dimly lit torch. It was Aragorn. He had a smirk on his face.

She exhaled with relief.

"I did not mean to startle you, but why are you in these woods, you should rest." He said as he walked closer. "I was on guard when you left, Boromir took over so I could follow you."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't rest, I was thinking about too much at once..."

Aragorn strided closer to her, sat down in front of a large oak tree and motioned for her to join him.

As she took a seat, he continued speaking to her.

"I know of what you were thinking of. Don't let that bother you too much. He takes a while to adjust to new people. Just give it time." He said encouragingly.

"H-h-how did you know that I was thinking of this?" Raerlis said in shock.

He put his hand softly up to calm her thoughts from progressing to worse.

"I see you stare at him. And, I overheard you speak to him earlier. He was quite rude to ignore you. But, I'll tell you something if you care to hear, it will make you have a better opinion on the matter. He might get angry with me for speaking of this, but he will soon forgive."

"Yes, of course." She said softly with confusion.

"When Pippin had spoken of your face becoming very red, Legolas looked at me as if he felt ashamed. I believe he is trying his best to avoid you because he knows a lot of you that you are unaware of."

She thought for a minute as she absorbed all his words.

"Well, can you tell me this information?" She said.

"No, unfortunately. It is not my business to relieve this to you. Perhaps one day he will tell you himself. Weakness is the worst emotion to reveal of a prince. He should do it himself."

Raerlis nodded her head at Aragorn. She was soon finding him to be more trustworthy than before. The gruff ranger changed in her eyes and was presented as a guardian to her, and everyone else as well.

"Let us go back to camp and wake the others. The sun will rise soon and we must arrive at Moria by nightfall."

Raerlis and Aragorn walked back to the group. Upon arriving Legolas and Boromir were already awaking the others. Legolas looked at Aragorn and Raerlis as they approached everyone. He gave a flustered glance at Aragorn. Frodo had looked very drawn out and tired. The hobbits looked very uncomfortable with sleepy eyes. Raerlis wished Gandalf and Aragorn would allow them more rest. Gandalf asked for her assistance and she quickly and then assisted in helping the hobbits with packing up their camp.

"We can't have breakfast first?" Pippin groaned as they set out for Moria.

Raerlis giggled at Pippin's groans and urged him to keep walking.

The journey started to become seemingly more constant as they walked through what appeared to be the same path for hours. She entertained herself by chatting with the hobbits.

"Is this much different from the Shire?"

"Oh yes, very much! The grasslands, the bars, the hobbits... the…" Pippin began to ramble.

"The hobbits, Pippin? Oh the hobbits of the shire are sure interesting…" Merry interrupted.

"Well yes, we have the Tooks, the Baggins, the Brandybucks..." Sam stated.

"Merry, you know you miss them..." Pippin argued.

Raerlis noticed that Frodo was quite quiet.

"Frodo, what do you miss about The Shire so far?" She asked.

He took a few minutes to respond.

"I miss Bilbo and Bag End." Frodo said quietly.

She knew at this point it was not a good idea to have asked him this question. He continued to be quiet for the rest of the trip. The other hobbits continued on chatting, singing and mostly interrupting each other. Pippin had begun to act silly as usual. Pippin and Merry were inseparable, which also made the two very easy to get into scuffles and arguments. Raerlis began to feel very tired having not slept like she should have. Pippin stole Merry's dagger of his belt hook and began to run from him in effort to tease him. Raerlis rolled her eyes and walked very groggy. The other members of the fellowship paid no attention to the commotion behind them. The two hobbits began to run around Raerlis and began to make her dizzy. Raerlis with effort had pushed herself without rest and was beginning to feel the side effects of it. As the hobbits ran around her she began lose that control. It seemed as if time had stopped as she slowly (in her own sense) fell to the ground. The hobbits gasped, and in a muffled tone she heard them yell for help and she slowly drifted into darkness laying in the tall yellowed grass.

"What happened?!" Aragorn said without movement.

Gandalf ran over to her. He checked around to make sure she was not injured. The was no sign of danger, but the group was turned. The rest of the group walked over and sat with the hobbits. Pippin was almost in tears because he had thought he actually 'annoyed her to death.' Boromir insured him this was not the case. After an easy evaluation of Raerlis, Gandalf stood up from the grass.

"She must rest. She is physically and most likely mentally exhausted. This elf is strong but we also have to remember her human side." Gandalf announced.

Pippin sighed. The others were relieved.

"I hope she wakes soon, we're wasting daylight." Legolas said.

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas crudely. The rest of the group sat under a group of trees nearby while Gandalf sat closer to Raerlis to make sure she remained at the same status as before. It was still daylight and the hobbits became very bored waiting. Pippin was concerned but continued to cook and sing with the others. Aragorn was worried about her health, while Gimli and Legolas were only concerned with the matter of wasting valuable time to wait for her to stop napping.

"When she awakes, it will be best to have someone she is close with next to her. She is going to be scared, and confused. If someone is close she will not be so stressed." Gandalf said.

"I will" Said Aragorn. "We talked this morning, she was awake and when she left camp I felt concern for her. She knows my trust and it will be best."

"Very well." Gandalf said as he stood. "It won't be long now."

Aragorn walked over and sat close to her. He gave a glance at Legolas who stood proudly next to a large oak tree. Aragorn was angry at him. He should have volunteered to watch her and be there for her. He knew her better than anyone in the group, Raerlis just didn't know it yet.


	7. Chapter VII: The Past

**Chapter VII: The Past**

Waiting became unbearable for Legolas in real time. He slipped into a daydream that was more comfortable.

"_You can't catch me!" Raerlis yelled. _

"_I will!" Legolas retorted._

_The other elf children were playing games in the square while Raerlis and Legolas were playing tag. They had grown up together and enjoyed playing as children almost every day. Legolas was sent to live in the city for protection. His home of Mirkwood was becoming unsafe. They were inseparable from the moment he arrived. It ended when Raerlis' family was attacked and she was almost completely wiped her memory. He went to see her one day and everything was different. She looked at his face with confusion without care. He had begun to miss the way she used to look at him. Then when she came to her immortal year she was banished and he didn't visit her any longer. Ever since then he appeared almost angry at the world. _

He came out of thought when he heard a gasp. Raerlis had awoken. Legolas' thoughts were redirected to happiness for her awakening. He, of course did not show this emotion. After this relief he began to let his mind wander once more. Ever since childhood he had spite for her because she didn't remember how important he was to her. He was angry with her for forgetting that importance in her life. He sometimes thought she chose to forget him, because a lot of her memory did return. After that spite, he also began to realize that he couldn't care for her. Her banishment and his status didn't coincide with one another. He made himself forget about her to relieve himself of hurt. But, when she was brought before the fellowship at the council, his eyes almost burned with a new passion as he glanced at her. That was the first time he had seen her since the accident. As Legolas was still thinking to himself, Raerlis began to become upset upon waking up fully.

"What happened? Where am I!?" She yelled.

Aragorn set both his hands on her shoulders, and comforted her as she slightly panicked.

"You fainted. You were completely exhausted. But, you are safe." He said gently.

Her face dropped all fear and emotion. Everything became familiar in an instant and no longer frightened her.

"How long was I asleep for?" She responded with a more calm voice.

"Only a few hours. We were with you for the whole time you were asleep."

"I have wasted our group so much travel time…" She slowly said as she stood up.

Aragorn grabbed the underside of her forearm to insure she didn't stumble. She smiled at turned to see everyone staring at her. Pippin ran over and hugged her side.

"It doesn't matter; we are concerned for the health of everyone. Without health we cannot finish our task." Gandalf said.

She brushed off her leather armor and equipped her bow which was set aside from her back for comfort. After a few minutes she began to think clearly and walk without dizziness. As everyone else packed she composed herself in silence.

"Thanks everyone. I am ready to go now. I do feel better." She said with a slight smile on her face.

Everyone packed up their equipment and got ready to leave once more. Raerlis still felt ashamed of showing weakness, but everyone else seemed to accept it.

The group continued from that point. Everyone was quiet as they continued further on their journey. The hobbits every so often would start up a conversation with one another. Raerlis remained very silent for secretly she was still very tired. She did not want to worry the group anymore than they already were. They were getting closer to their destination of Moria when they began to come upon swamp areas. Raerlis became very nervous, she wasn't used to anything underground. It became very dark and the choices were either camp before they enter Moria, or go into Moria as soon as they arrived. The decision was to enter as soon as possible. They were walking and trudging for what seemed like hours when they came upon a narrow path by a lake. No one could see well because the thick fog and mist had prevented them from seeing anything further than a yard infront.

"We have arrived. Now it is a matter of more waiting while I remember the password." Gandalf announced.

The hobbits took rest on some small boulders next to the entrance. The door was stone and in the stone was carved an outline of ancient elven symbols. Old Elvish was written at the top. It was readable but was in the form of a riddle.

Gandalf read aloud, "Speak friend and enter."

He sat for a moment in thought. He grunted with further confusion.

"Gandalf, what is the elvish word for friend?" Frodo said

"Mellon." The second Gandalf spoke this, the outlines on the stone lit up and the door slowly opened. They entered the dark cavern.

Everyone was caught off guard when a giant water beast began to attack. It was known as the Watcher in the Water and they were known mostly as myth. It began to send its tentacles around and pulled up the leg of Frodo. Time seemed to pass quickly as everyone began attacking the beast. They got Frodo down. They began to sprint into the mines as everyone was accounted for. The watcher pulled the door frame and the stone collapsed and sealed off the doorway. Everyone felt safe, but within seconds they realized they were standing in a tomb. The whole room was filled with skeletons. This frightened everyone but they had absolutely no choice but to go on, the entrance was blocked and the only way out was at the other end. There was not much speaking, the unknown of what was to come made everyone silent. They began to walk through narrow paths in the mines. The arrangements have changed and Legolas was now behind Raerlis. The two elves , who were lightest on their feet, were asked to be on the end with the hobbits. As she walked she could hear him breathing softly, and taking each step with precision. At the same time, Legolas was thinking about her. He was hoping she was feeling better and could make it through the mines without fainting, especially on the cliff they were walking on. Raerlis was focusing on each step she took and was trying to keep away from thought. A loud echo rang in the caves below and Raerlis jumped. As she jumped she felt a hand fall on her waist.


	8. Chapter VIII: The Change

**Chapter VIII: The Change**

"Be careful; you might fall" Legolas spoke, and then gently removed his hand.

He rested his arms softly next to his side as he continued to walk. Raerlis began moving almost robotically.

She felt as if she was in shock. He spoke to her, and even touched her. It took a minute or so, and she responded with a shake of her head. The group continued on. Legolas said nothing further as they walked. After an hour or so, Aragorn turned and smiled at Raerlis, as if he wanted to speak with her. He knew something she did not. She actually felt some anger towards him because he was hiding something from her. A friend would not do such a thing. Unless it was something he was sworn against to tell her. It was confusing to her that he would play such an odd game with her. She continued thinking when the group halted. They came to an area that had three different paths leading from them. The stone doorways had no description of guidance. Gandalf proposed they take a break while he sat and tried to remember the way to go. Aragorn and Boromir sat by the hobbits to teach them more about battle. Frodo got up and walked over to Gandalf, who was now smoking his long wooden pipe. He wanted to keep him company as he pondered. Raerlis sat down with her legs crossed. She had no intention of talking with anyone at this point. She was in deep thought. She glanced over to observe. The hobbits sat in a group among each other almost similar to how children would; on each side of them was a scruffy warrior. They were discussing more intricate details about fighting. The hobbits weren't paying any attention. Pippin and Merry began to pick at each other again, while Sam shook his head at their nonsense. Raerlis chuckled to herself. Gimli sat and smoked his pipe while humming a low tune. And then, there was Legolas. She glanced quickly at him almost forgetting what happened earlier. He was walking over to Aragorn. He began to whisper something to him. She could not hear what they were talking about, but there was a feeling in her gut it was about her. She did not let it bother her. Raerlis closed her eyes in hope she could rest a little. After a few seconds she heard more shuffling of feet and she could sense someone's eyes on her. She opened them to see Legolas sitting across from her looking at her intensely.

"Are you feeling alright?" He spoke.

It took her a few seconds to catch on to what was happening. He looked at her without emotion but waited a little too long for her response. She answered when she noticed.

"Yes, I suppose. Just thought I might be able to rest my eyes."

"I see, your head is hurting I presume?"

"Yes. Very much now that you speak of it."

Raerlis grasped a big chuck of her hair and she tried to rub out a large knot on her head. It hurt worse now that she noticed it.

"Well, you did hit the ground pretty hard" He said.

"I did? I don't remember much. I heard talking though." She replied.

"I heard Pippin. He was freaking out, of course. Probably thought he had been the end of me." Raerlis said as she laughed lightly.

His eyes smiled at her as she finished giggling.

"We were all worried about you. When you fell the hobbits were yelling for us, we were a little bit ahead of you. We saw them running towards you and you on the ground. We thought you were injured."

"Well, thank you...for your concern. When I had blacked out it felt as if I was still at home, and awaking around strange people and at strange place was scary. After a few seconds it all came back to me." She said finally.

Legolas nodded his head and didn't say anything more. He just continued to stare at her.

She wanted to talk to him more but she was exhausted, and shivering. She looked at him intently, smiled and then softly closed her eyes. She fell into a light sleep, and began to shiver as she drifted. There was a cold breeze circling in the mines. Legolas walked over to her and put his cloak over her. After a few minutes she gave up on fighting the cold and was finally into a comfortable deep sleep. The hobbits glanced at the sleeping elf and giggled.

"She looks like Ole Gaffer after one of his nights at the pub." Merry expressed.

Pippin punched him in the shoulder and they began to wrestle around in the dirt. The noise of the rough-housing didn't wake her. Legolas shushed the hobbits with a gruff face.

She got about twenty minutes of rest when Gandalf announced that he remembered the way.

"Ah, it is that way." He announced loudly.

Raerlis was woken up by Aragorn shaking her.

"Raerlis.. Raer..." He said loudly.

"What.. Ah. Have I slept too long?!" Raerlis jumped on her feet within the blink of an eye.

"No, you slept a mere half hour or so. Gandalf just remembered the way." Legolas butted in.

"Oh, good." She said sleepily.

Legolas could tell she was still tired. He also realized he did not know the next time she would get full rest. They all packed up and began to travel once more.

She stood up and began following everyone else.

"Wait up!" Legolas said behind her.

She stopped and looked behind her. He walked up to her and they began walking together now that the path was wider. They walked in silence next to each other for a short distance. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Are you feeling better now?" He said.

"Yes, thank you." She said short.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before. I was very rude to you. It's just, we have a past… you don't know of." Legolas said.

"Can you tell me about it? Because I don't remember any history of us."

"We grew up together for the most part. I spent a lot of my childhood in Lorien despite my roots in Mirkwood. We were around each other every day and I defended you when anyone criticized you."

"Why do I have no memory of this?"

"You have no memory of this because your family was attacked."

"I know, but who attacked us? Why did this eliminate my memory?"

"Well there was a select group that disliked you parents merging and creating you. They killed your parents. You got away but the emotional toll of the death and the attack put your brain into shock. You forgot me, but remembered your parents. I was angry with you." Legolas said as he looked down.

"I tried to find you, but they moved you to new families in different districts of the city. Then, Haldir told me you were banished. I would have been banished as well if I went looking for you. The crowned prince can't act in ways against the people. I'm sorry." Legolas continued.

"I can't believe it. I can be so weak sometimes. You were angry because I forgot you?"

"You were young. Any child would have acted similarly. I was angry because I couldn't believe you could forget me so easily." Legolas responded.

Raerlis was quiet for a few minutes. She couldn't believe she had found the reason she couldn't stop staring at him. She always knew in the back of her mind that she cared about him.

"Thanks for telling me. I know now why you were rude and why I couldn't help my staring at you. I was beginning to become frustrated because I had feelings but didn't understand them."

He looked at her curiously, took her arm and they walked together following the group.

She didn't believe this was real. The one elf she seeked acceptance of, has always been with her.


	9. Chapter IX: The Tomb

**Chapter IX: The Tomb**

They came to an open square as they trudged along the path, Gimli let out a small grunt and ran towards the only room with an open steel door. They all ran after him. Gandalf called after him but there was no way he was going to stop his sprint.

After they all entered they noticed that this room was filled with bones. The hobbits all sneered with fright. And, in the dead center of the room lay a stone tomb. Gimli began to sob. Gandalf walked over.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin." He read aloud as he peered over the casket top. Gimli became more emotional. They all assumed his only family lay dead in that tomb. They began searching the room. Raerlis had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but did not share this with anyone else. Legolas seemed to know what she was feeling when he looked at her for a brief second. Pippin began to look around too. Gandalf found a book in a skeleton's hands near the tomb.

Gandalf began to read out of the book. "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Everyone was terrified to know what happened there.

Pippin turned and saw a skeleton. His curiosity over powered his urge to resist touching it. He reached out to touch a medallion around its neck. With the slightest touch, the skeleton fell down the well it was sitting on. The group could hear the clanging as the skeleton fell for several seconds. Everyone looked at Pippin as he began to shrug his shoulders.

"Fool of a took!" Gandalf yelled as he looked at him.

Within a matter of seconds the fellowship knew that this was a grave mistake. They began to hear drums from the deep growing closer. Just like the book had read, the same drums now pursued them. The group barred off the two doors in hopes they could hold off whatever was about to come for them. They found out soon enough that goblins were now living in these mines. A single arrow shot through the main door as Boromir and Aragorn blocked it off. Legolas began to string his bow and take down the front lines of the now increasing crowd. Raerlis was close behind him. The goblins soon enough broke down the barred off door and began their attack. The hobbits fought bravely alongside their group. The fellowship began to take advantage when they heard large booming steps coming closer to the doorway.

"A cave troll!" Someone yelled.

The giant troll began to wave around his giant mace as he stepped through the doorway. He was quite slow and his swings did not manage to injure anyone. He began to go after Frodo. The other group members didn't notice as they were fighting their own. A large grunt coming from the small hobbits mouth made time move in slow motion as they all realized he had been speared by the large beast. Pippin and Merry began yelling the other's names as they began to throw rocks at the troll. Legolas climbed up the chain of his leash and began putting arrows into the large head. Raerlis shot from below and they both took the troll down within minutes. The room had been cleared as they all ran over to Frodo. He was still alive but had a look of extreme pain and discomfort on his face. Aragorn looked confused as he ripped open Frodo's shirt.

"Mithril." Gimli gasped.

Gandalf spoke next. "This hobbit seems to have more surprises than we intended."

They all smiled joyfully that he was infact, still in one piece.

The joy ended when more drums came from the deep. They group quickly got up and ran out the side door; To be accompanied by more goblins. The goblins almost appeared to be spider's eggs hatching as they swarmed out of every nook and cranny of the hallway. Gandalf led the fellowship with his staff fully illuminated finally remembering the way out. As they got to the bridge they realized the swarms had ended and the Goblins had all ran away in fear. The big booms came from the deeper ends of the mines. Fire began to enter the hallway.

"We must hurry!" Gandalf yelled.

The creature crept closer as the jumped over the stairs that were beginning to split into two. They made it quickly to the bridge when they could see the creatures full appearance.

Gandalf turned and looked.

"A Balrog of Morgoth."

The large black beast appeared to have horns and a body made out of shadow, he was covered in flames and carried a large fire whip.

This is what he had feared most.

"Quickly everyone get to the stairs, I'll hold him off."

The men had to drag the hobbits along because they did not want to leave Gandalf. Frodo was yelling his name as they watched him fight.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled with all his might as he smashed the bottom of his staff against the ground accompanied by his sword. A burst of light jutted out from the ground. The Balrog did not falter. Gandalf began to repeat himself. The Balrog took a single step forward as the bridge collapsed underneath him and he began to fall into the darkness below. Gandalf sighed and began to turn around. The whip had slithered up from below and grabbed his leg.

As he was holding on to the edge of the bridge he said he last words of advice.

"Fly you fools." He then let go, following the Balrog into darkness.

"GANDALF." Frodo yelled as he tried to break free from Aragorns grip.

The men dragged the hobbits outside. They had made it out of the mines but not a single soul was relieved. They had lost their mentor and their leader. Raerlis sat next to Pippin and conforted him. The other hobbits sat and sobbed on the stones.

"Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn said.

"Can't you give them time!?" Boromir said with concern.

"By nightfall this valley will be swarming with goblins." Aragorn replied.

Legolas walked over to Pippin and Raerlis first. Raerlis had a single tear streaming down her face. Legolas looked at her intently put a hand on each of their shoulders and motioned for them to get up.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled as he ran after him. Frodo began to walk mindlessly with sadness. The group caught up with him. The sadness of Gandalf's loss still shook them but the journey needed to continue. Raerlis held on to Pippin's hand as they continued.

**How was it? I've been sick lately so I've been putting this chapter off. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and favorite. I wish you all a very Merry (late) Christmas. **

**~Sirena**


	10. Chapter X: The Return

**Chapter X: The Return**

The fellowship began to drift into the nearby woods in efforts to disappear from the possible threat in the valley.

"Lothlorien." Raerlis sighed as she looked at Legolas. He smiled and walked along side her.

Raerlis never thought she would make it back to home. She called it home despite the differences between her and the others. She felt extremely happy. Legolas noticed her in deep thought and walked over to bump her.

"What are you thinking, Raer?" He said lightly as he nudged her.

"I am thinking about how sad it is, that I do not remember our memories here together." She frowned partially but did not let it keep her down. The other members were chatting among themselves. Gimli was giving kind advice to the hobbits about the witch of the woods. Raerlis was quite amused. As Gimli proceeded to convince the hobbits that he had the ears of a fox a strung bow appeared in each of their faces. Raerlis and Legolas strung their bows back almost instinctual. Raerlis glanced around to find all of the elves quite recognizable. Then there was one she could not forget. Haldir. He stood with the same stature as always, but Raerlis has never seen him so serious before.

"Haldir!" Raerlis yelled as she ran over to him. He hugged her back.

She knew Haldir was ashamed of her when he didn't say anything. She had still lied to him about the whole adventure idea. Raerlis went back over to stand by Legolas. Upon arriving he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Follow us please." Haldir spoke after talking with Aragorn for a few moments.

Raerlis was brought back to what she remembered almost instantly. They walked the forest floor for some time and then began to climb a set of stairs spiraling up a tall oak tree. Legolas began to tell her stories as they walked.

"When we were children, we would always get into trouble with the guards. We would play on these stairs for hours. .."

Raerlis began to laugh as he whispered all the memories to her. They were something she wished she remembered. They arrived at the top of the platform after a few moments. They were taken in front of Galadriel and Celeborn. Raerlis became really nervous to be displayed by them after being removed from their main society. The fellowship knew that the ring was the cause of this meeting. Galadriel began to speak to them all of their travels. Celeborn mentioned Gandalf missing from the party. Pippin let out a low squeal as he began to sob. Raerlis walked over and put her arm around his small shoulder.

"He fell into shadow." Galadriel spoke as she came out of thought.

The mention of Gandalf was still very painful to all of them. Galadriel spoke more of the ring being in her city and then offered food, shelter and hospitality to the group.

"You shall stay in the safety of our city for the night." After finishing her sentence her and Celeborn walked together back into the large house built on the platform.

After getting shown to their outdoor quarters, Raerlis was finally able to relax.

"Legolas." She called him over to talk. He had just finished getting a pitcher of water as he sat gently next to her.

"What is on your mind?" He spoke with concern as he seen her emotion.

"I'm surprised I was not taken away from the group and shunned. I lied to Haldir. I joined an important party without consent.." She began to ramble as he stopped her.

"You have importance now. Galadriel, or Haldir for that matter would have no place to remove you from this fellowhip. I do not think any of us would allow it anyways." He pulled her into a hug as she calmed herself.

"There is no reason to feel like an outcast any further." He continued.

Raerlis felt the weirdest feeling in the pit of her stomach as he hugged her. She felt there was something more to this friendship. She cared for him more than anything.

He released her from the hug and spoke gently to her.

"Now, get some rest. You need it, as well as the others." He brushed a stay hair from her face and smiled as he got up and went over to the fountain.

The night in Lorien provided everyone with the best nights rest since Rivendell. They all woke up refreshed and ready for their next adventure.

Galadriel sent them off with many supplies and food to keep them for longer travel. They were equipped with Lembas bread, cloaks, and an acquired gift. Raerlis was given a new elven bow by Galadriel herself. The fellowship left in three row boats. They paddled on in silence. Raerlis talked with Pippin in their boat with Gimli. Aragorn seemed quite quiet as they rowed silently in the dark waters. He had several ideas of what area to stop next.

"We will stop at Emyn Muil. It is a lost city of men." They all nodded as they began to cross through new lands.

The vast river began to become stronger with currents as they paddled along.

Upon arriving to Emyn Muil everyone was quite anxious. Legolas could feel a threat in the far distance. It was not yet close enough to cause alert. Raerlis was quiet as she took care of the hobbits and made sure they all had something to do. They began to set up their camp directly on the shoreline. Frodo wandered off to look at the strange fallen statues that lay the ground. He had secretly been longing to go his own path. Boromir had followed him into the wooded area. There was something strange beginning to happen with the group. Aragorn had went off to find Frodo as Boromir ran off into the woods. They were unaware of what had happened between Frodo and him but Aragorn assumed the worst. Raerlis stayed with Pippin and Merry . Legolas and Gimli wandered off as well. Danger progressed almost within seconds as a horn was blown through the thick air.

**Hello everyone! Happy New Year. This chapter randomly got deleted several times from my PC, so I hope it turned out as well as the first two did! Please review and favorite. Tell me how you liked this chapter and which character you enjoy the most. Thanks so much to all of you. XOXO**

**~Sirena**


	11. Chapter XI: The Fallen

**Chapter XI: The Fallen**

Aragorn's face filled with horror as he looked at Frodo's sword. The bright blue color of Sting filled his pupils. Frodo glanced down as Aragorn spoke.

"Frodo! Sting... Run!" As Frodo ran back to camp, orcs filled the surrounding area. Aragorn jumped into battle quickly fighting off as they progressed on him. Close by in the woods, Gimli and Legolas had heard the call and accompanied Aragorn within minutes. Frodo warned Raerlis and the other hobbits.

"Or..Orcs... Orcs in the hills! They are coming this way." Without hesitation Raerlis ran up the side of the hill. The hobbits followed. Without being seen Raerlis was able to observe the skill of the orcs. There was no way she would let the hobbits fight. She demanded the hobbits hide as well as they could. The orcs descended towards her upon her appearance. She fought with her side blade. Boromir had joined her from the woods. Pippin and Merry watched closely while Sam snuck away to find Frodo. Merry whispered to Pippin.

"They are outnumbered. Raerlis and Boromir can't do this."

"Yes, but where are the others?" Pippin replied.

They were no where to be seen. The hobbits acted quickly as the large orc leader walked towards Boromir.

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

The hobbits began throwing rocks and yelling at the orcs. This was their one and only mission. To capture the 'halflings'. The attention was drawn to them like it was intended. As the orcs began to edge closer to the hobbits. Raerlis and Boromir followed. The orcs scooped up the hobbits. Raerlis was able to catch up.

"Stop! Do not take them, what is it you seek? Take me as well." The orcs did not hesitate. As Boromir tried to stop them from taking the hobbits and Raerlis away, he was struck with a single arrow straight into the chest. He did not falter as he continued to kill off orcs. A large orc walked towards Raerlis and scooped her up onto his shoulder. She looked at the hobbits with concern as they were scooped up as well.

"Do not struggle, they will kill us easily." They nodded as horror struck them suddenly.

"Uhmh." A large grunt came from Boromir nearby. At this time several arrows were in his chest. He began to fall as the group of orcs began to run off in a pack.

"NO!" Pippin and Merry cried out to Boromir who began to fall to the ground. The large orc leader walked slowly over to him, as he began to sink down to the dirt.

Raerlis' last sight of him was the leader standing over him with a large metal weapon ready for striking.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas ran into the valley to see the pack leaving and the leader bound to finish Boromir off. Aragorn grabbed his attention and saved the beheading of Boromir. He fought this large orc till the finish. Aragorn ran over to Boromir who began to drift. He spoke to Aragorn as his brother for once.

"They...they took the little ones...and the she-elf. They have taken them!"

Boromir began to struggle on his words.

Aragorn comforted him knowing the end was near. He put Boromir's sword within his grasp and kissed his forehead.

Boromir smiled once more at the world and peacefully passed away knowing it was of honor that he died.

Legolas and Gimli joined him as they mourned the death of their friend. Aragorn watched Legolas struggle with confusion as he looked around for Raerlis.

"Legolas, they have taken her as well, along with Merry and Pippin."

His face grew with anger.

"There is no time to waste." He said.

They quickly ran to camp to find the others. Upon arriving they seen Frodo and Sam crossing to the other bank.

"Quickly, we must follow them." Legolas announced as he jumped into a canoe.

"No, I was aware of them going on their own." Aragorn said. "He has been meaning to do this for some time now."

Legolas exited the boat.

"Well, what is there for us to do." Gimli said.

"We must not lose hope on our friends who are now captured by orcs."

Before they began their new journey they gave Boromir the easiest funeral they could. They cleaned his face from blood and dirt. His body was set in the second canoe. His body was sent over the waterfall with his sword and shield close by.

Aragorn and the others watched as the boat drifted over the falls.

"Posto vae." Legolas said in elvish.

"Alas, Legolas spoke well, farewell our brother." Aragorn spoke with a nod of his head.

Gimli held his head low for respect. The mission was quickly remembered and they were able to pack up and leave. Aragorn and Legolas could both track the running orcs. The ranger in Aragorn took over.

"This way."

Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn ran into the distance.

**Hello~ We are done with book one! The two towers is next. :D I've been putting this chapter off for days. I've had a few reviews that put me off my creativity for a while. I never intended for this to be a replica of the movies/books, just for clarification. I decided to take my own direction. :) Hope everyone is well and enjoyed my funeral scene. Thanks for your support, all of you.**

**XOXO **

**~Sirena**


	12. Two, Ch I: The Hills

**Two, Ch. I: The Hills**

Raerlis looked over at Pippin. He could tell he was on the verge of crying. He was so frightened and all she could do is watch. The three of them were bound at the hands and were being carried over the shoulder by orcs. Raerlis could not begin to understand why they have not killed her yet. They only wanted halflings, as the leader repeated over and over again. They would occasionally stop and rest quickly. She found time to comfort the hobbits.

"Listen. Both of you need to remain calm. You have nothing to fear at this point. We will find a way to escape."

They both nodded and hugged her.

"Plant clues if you can; we could be found."

"Break it up! Time to go!" An orc yelled loudly at them.

They were swooped up once more as the orcs continued to run.

* * *

Legolas was quiet in his thoughts, as they followed the tracks the orcs had left. He was angry with himself for letting her out of his sights for any moment.

"We're catching up." Aragorn said as he stopped and touched the ground.

They would occasionally stop and let Gimli catch up.

"Aragorn, what do you suppose they will do to her? They do not need her for anything." Legolas said.

"I am unsure. Let's hope we get to them before it is too late to predict." He answered.

Upon approaching a valley which had two splits in the rock they found their first clue.

Aragorn's fingers gently dug into the dirt. He picked up a shiny object and displayed it for the group. Legolas eyes grew larger as Aragorn brushed off the remaining mud. It was the pin used for the cloaks of Lorien they received. The beautiful green leaf glistened in the sun as a new hope grew in their thoughts. Aragorn took this as a sign of relief for them.

"Clues. We're on their trail." Aragorn said.

"Yes!" Gimli grunted as he followed the other two.

* * *

Raerlis could feel they were growing closer to their destination and nothing frightened her more. The orcs began to become more uneasy as they were closer, but still had distance to go. She missed the comfort and protection of Aragorn, Gimli and especially Legolas. She thought of uprising over the orcs, but there was no way should make it out alive. The only thing she knew as her goal was to watch over Pippin and Merry and protect them. The sky grew darker as the orcs rested more and more. Raerlis began to sense something she couldn't recognize. The woods they were approaching were creaking and moving with their own personalities. The final break was almost their last. Raerlis was seperated from Merry and Pippin. The orc carrying her had a different mission in mind. She fought through and tried to push towards the two hobbits. The orcs began to forget their job and were fighting over which hobbit to eat first. The large orc dragged Raerlis in a different direction. He slung her over his shoulder and began to sprint towards his destination. Raerlis was screaming for them to get away and run. As she faded from their sight, they knew this was the moment to escape. As they began to figure out their plan a battle took place. Men on large horses began to attack and kill the orcs. Merry and Pippin escaped into the woods.

* * *

"Right over this hill!" Aragorn said aloud as they approached the camp of orcs.

As they rounded the hill they heard stampeding hooves approaching. Legolas and Aragorn pulled Gimli into hiding inside the crevice of a large boulder. After the riders left the area of the boulder Aragorn stepped out.

"Riders of Rohan!"

The riders all quickly turned and began to circle the small group of three.

"What buisness does a Man, Elf, and dwarf have here?"

"I am Aragorn, this is Legolas, and Gimli. We are tracing two hobbits and a elf, from our group out of Rivendell. They were within a group of Uruk-Hai. "

"I am Eomer. We killed the group last night in the dark. We finished their own work as they began to kill each other. Not one was spared." The leader speaking began to feel concern.

"Did you not see them? The hobbits would appear only as children to your eyes." Aragorn asked.

"We did not. We did infact see your elf." Eomer spoke.

Legolas' face grew with anxiousness.

"She was being taken by an orc straight to Isengard. We tried to follow them, but the territory he entered was not our own. We would be outnumbered quickly."

"We must go now! Aragorn!" Legolas was almost about to leave them to go after her.

"We must figure out our approach first. We must locate the hobbits first, we do not know their whereabouts." Aragorn spoke as he put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Here are two horses to assist your travel. Goodluck." Eomer called the two stallions forward.

After aquiring the horses the riders went in the direction of Rohan.

The group of three walked over to the large burning pile of orcs. Aragorn began to dig around with he sword to find any sort of clue.

Gimli picked up one of their scabbards for their daggers. He let out a sigh.

"Wait. This could mean something." Aragorn began to observe the ground.

"A hobbit lay here. Hands bound." He touched the burnt grass lightly.

The others began to follow him as he tracked their every move. They stopped at the edge of Fangorn forest.

"They entered."

"Fangorn." Legolas replied.

* * *

"Ugh. Put me down already!" Raerlis yelled from the back of the orc. She began to pound her fists into his shoulders.

He said something she could not understand as he began to run faster. She could not see anything besides the landscape they had already covered. She did not let her nervous energy bother her. She had no idea where she was going, but something wasn't right. She had been separated. As they neared their destination (of what she assumed) she could see her surroundings were more dangerous. There were dead, chopped down trees all around. The large fires coming from the holes in the ground were even more horrifying. Upon entering a large steel black door, it shut out her only sight of sunshine as it sealed behind them. She knew this was trouble. The orc dropped her on her feet. She swiftly turned and kicked him right in the stomach. He fell to his knees as she reached for her sword. It had been removed from her side.

"Looking for this?" Another orc spoke from behind her.

As she turned to look he took her sword and jabbed her on the head with the handle.

She blacked out and fell to the concrete floor.

Her first sight after awaking was the room she was in. A large study. She was surprised to not find herself in a dungeon. After standing up from the softly cushioned bench she slept on, she heard a simple voice that chilled her spine.

"Hello my dear."

**I'm so sorry! It has taken me so long to write this chapter. I realized it has been a week? or two? Well, the chapters will be a bit spread out more, but I am not giving up on this story anytime soon. Do not worry about that. As always, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It makes my day to see those. Tell me what your predictions are for Raerlis and what you think will happen. What did you enjoy the most from this chapter? **

**~Sirena XOXO**


	13. Two, Ch II: The Discussion

**Two, Ch. II: The Discussion**

"Hello my dear."

Raerlis' spine shivered as she turned to face her capturer.

There stood Saruman the white. He had an evil grin on his face as he walked around his orb.

"Why am I here? What haven't you killed me yet?! Gandalf told us about you. I'm not easily tricked." At that point Raerlis had enough with the confusion. A single messenger Orc was sent secretly from the Hobbits directly to Isengard.

"Well, you see, I've been watching you." He pointed to his dark orb sitting on a pillar.

"I don't want you dead yet. You are my key."

Raerlis' face grew with anger.

"What kind of dark magic am I the key to?!" The anger grew so fast she wanted to cry.

"Your little group. You are all seperated now, but I need you to bring the elf, dwarf, and man to me."

"Why kill them!? They do not possess the ring." She yelled.

"Well, lets see." He gently began to trace the bookshelf he walked against.

"The future king of man, Aragorn, he must go first. I plan to demolish the race all together. The elf and dwarf are just in my way. "

"They don't need me anymore." She replied.

"Oh, they will come. And my plan will be carried out."

Raerlis grabbed a letter opener of the desk nearby and quickly stuffed it behind her back.

"And, after they come and 'rescue' me and fail as you say, what will become of me?"

"You, well, my dear...I have yet to decide. Maybe you will stand with me as Empress of Darkness?"

"Hold your tongue!" She almost felt nauseous at the thought. In that second she took her chance.

She lunged forward towards his shoulder with the silver letter opener. He turned quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be feisty. That will not help your situation." He spoke. He pushed as he let go of her hand, forcing her body to fall to the stone floor.

"Be careful of your actions, Miss elf." He shut the door and locked it behind him.

She crawled into a fetal postition as she thought. She couldn't let them risk their lives rescuing her, and she knew her only choice was death. Or, the thought of being in the evil new world forcefully.

Her eyes began to pour as she cried under the pressure. There was no hope.

* * *

Aragorn and the others began to creep lightly and quietly inside of Fangorn. The woods were creepy enough and danger wasn't optional. All three began to discuss the old stories of the woods. The stories of wizards and talking trees. After a short walk Aragorn and Legolas began to get a feeling that something was not right.

"Be on your guard!" Aragorn said to both. They swiftly equipped their weapons to battle stance.

A bright light approached them from the woods almost blinding them.

"The white wizard approaches! Do not let him speak, he will cast a spell!" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas fired an arrow but it was quickly reflected to the ground.

The wizard cast their weapons out of their hands as he began to speak and question their presence. After speaking lightly of weapons being unnecessary, Aragorn found a chance to question him.

"Have you seen two hobbits, our friends. We traced them through this forest."

"Ah, yes. They passed through here merely a day ago. They are safe with Treebeard" The wizards voice echoed.

The looks on all their faces were of relief. All the processed was the word 'safe'.

The wizard came out of the light and showed them his true form.

"Gandalf!?"

"Gandalf is that you?!"

All three of them were in utter shock. There he stood. Gandalf, their old friend had came back from the dead.

"Gandalf. Hm, that is what they called me before." Gandalf spoke with a light smile.

"I am now, Gandalf the White. Reincarnated." He continued.

He caught them up on his story for a short while as he discussed the end of the Balrog and how the light had brought him back until his tasks were finished.

"There is no more time to waste." He looked around at his company.

"We must head to Rohan; a short distance. There are a few tasks needed to be completed there."

They nodded their head and followed their beloved Gandalf out of Fangorn forest.

The horses recieved from Eomer awaited their return by the forest edge. Gandalf waved his hand at them.

"I have my own ride." He whistled loudly as it echoed throughout the valley and the surrounding area.

Over the hills something came into sight. A beautiful, white horse began to gallop in their direction. As he slowed his speed and approached Gandalf switched on a grey cloak to resemble his old self.

"Shadowfax; king of the horses... and my oldest friend." Gandalf spoke with pure happiness.

"Let us go, we are needed!"

Gandalf was correct with the short distance. They were in Rohan within a short interval. Aragorn was quite nervous to arrive to a city of Man in which he hasn't visited in years. He knew the king, but didn't expect to recieve a great welcoming. They rode into the city without a single problem. An issue arose with the guards standing near the entrance to the royal's housing.

"Weapons, please." The guards took all the weapons from the company. Then looked to Gandalf.

"You wouldn't part and old man with his walking stick now?" The guard nodded and let them enter.

Legolas stared at a slimy looking man standing by the king. He wore all black and looked quite sickly. He whispered into the king's ear as they approached. The king appeared almost to be sickly his skin was almost a greenish color. He had aged twice as much since Aragorn had seen him.

"You are not welcome here Gandalf the grey." The slimy man spoke through the king.

"I am no longer grey!" Gandalf threw off the cloak he wore and showed them the light he radiated. The king cringed back into his tall throne. Gandalf held up his staff and pointed at the king. Guards ran up to protect the man, but the company of Gandalf held them back.

"You will exit this body. You will return the king to his normal state. You will no longer poison his mind. Release him!" Gandalf repeated himself several times as the evil within the king fought back. He began to mumble in a deep voice under his breath. After several attempts Gandalf cast the light out of the staff straight into the king's body. The light filled his eyes, and the evil exited and he slowly grew back into his old self. The guards stood down and all began to look at the man in black. He was to blame. He was swiftly thrown out of the palace and onto the stone steps.

"Return to your true master." Gandalf said as he referenced Saruman.

"And tell him his evil can no longer reach Rohan." The man looked at Gandalf with mercy. He got up, sprinted over to his horse and left within minutes. Gandalf walked back into the palace to check on the king.

The first sight of him renewed was joyful. His neice, Eowyn, had joined him in the main room, hugging him constantly. She built up the courage to tell him that his son had perished while he was possessed, and that he had also banned his nephew, Eomer, along with the rest of the Riders from Rohan . The grief was unbearable over his son, and he quickly called upon the riders to return. Aragorn and the others were entirely amazed by Gandalf and his tasks.

Later that evening they discussed the new tasks that needed to be completed. Gandalf told the king of the battle Saruman was planning against Rohan, a city of man. The king was amused.

"We will meet them at Helm's Deep. They will have no chance." A cocky smile arose on his face.

"There are thousands. We must plan this accordingly." Gandalf replied.

Legolas looked at Aragorn.

"I know my task." Legolas spoke.

Aragorn questioned him.

"I am going to get her. I am going to rescue Raerlis." Legolas announced.

**The end! Just kidding. Again, my apologies for the delay. Work work work, that's all I do anymore. This story is getting to the good part finally! I've waited so long to get the the second book! :) Please let me know your favorite part in the reviews. What do you expect will happen next? What surprised you the most? Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing.**

**XOXO **

**~Sirena**


	14. Two, Ch III: The Mission

**Two, Ch. III: The Mission**

"Rescue? That is a death mission. Legolas, you can't think of that." Aragorn spoke softly and set a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Are you saying we shouldn't go get her!?" Legolas became red in the face. He stood up by the table and began to pace.

"She is one of us, of course, but Isengard is surrounded by orcs. It is impossible."

"I do not care about the level of danger. I lost her once, by my own fault...I will not let someone else take that away." Legolas replied.

* * *

Raerlis watched into the orb. After Legolas' and Aragorn's conversation ended, Saruman turned the orb back to a solid black color.

"See, they are coming for you. And, I am going to make it easy. There will be not a single orc guarding this tower. They will meet me first."

She began to sob as she realized they were going to try and find her. It was her greatest and worst fear.

"Legolas let me go with you." Aragorn spoke.

"If you must." Legolas stood up and walked into the center of the room.

"We leave at dawn." He turned, nodded at his friends and walked to his room.

* * *

Raerlis was moved to a lower room with a smaller balcony. She was able to move around and look outside. That night she sat at the edge of her balcony, left alone with her horrible thoughts. She knew that if Saruman were to kill Aragorn, Gimli and especially Legolas she wouldn't be able to carry on. She hoped that if he killed them he would kill her as well. Being there for many days she grew used to his schedule. He often napped at random hours of the day, and the other hours he spent in his study. Raerlis fell asleep on the chilled balcony as the wind blew softly. The morning crept up on her quickly.

* * *

"I'll be back." Legolas said with confidence as he saddled on his horse.

Aragorn nodded and Gimli got teary eyed as he rode off.

* * *

Raerlis woke up suddenly with the sound of stomping. The orcs began to file into the underground tunnels as they cleared the entrance of Isengard. Raerlis looked above onto the balcony to find Saruman commanding them in. He looked down at her and smirked as he disappeared back into the building.

She walked back into her room and sat on the lounge chair. She took a quick breath as she began to focus her thoughts on the ones coming to rescue her. He knew they were on their way.

"How are you this morning?" Saruman slammed her door behind him.

She folded her arms and looked the other way.

"Last night your friends were arguing about when to leave. The elf suggested he would leave at dawn. I am expecting them within a few hours." Saruman left the room leaving her in sadness.

_They are on their way. To be killed, to rescue me._

Raerlis once again sat on her balcony to await the event. Several hours passed. She was hoping there would be a plan of escape, but it was too farfetched. She looked into the surrounding woods. The orcs had cleaned most of it out with axes and fire, but some still remained tall. Upon the trees she noticed movement. She continued to see the object jumping from behind tree to tree. After a few moments of zooming in she realized it was something she thought she'd never see.

"Legolas." She spoke extremely quiet, but his head jerked up from behind a tree trunk up to meet her eyes.

She stared at him very long before he spoke to her. The quietness of their speech and their extreme sense of hearing paid to their advantage.

"Raer." He said softly with a smile. "You are alive." He had never been so joyous.

"Legolas. You must go, he plans to kill you, Aragorn and Gimli." She spoke a little louder, but with confidence.

"They did not come, it is only me. Gandalf warned us of his spy materials, we were playing it off well."

Raerlis began to tear up.

"I have rope, you can escape out the tower balcony."

"Not yet! Wait till dusk. He sleeps." Raerlis replied.

He nodded ,"Until then." Legolas bowed from his immaculate distance and hid under a brush.

Raerlis walked back into the room to act normal.

Legolas could still see her and watched her pick up a book. Upon Saruman's entrance into the room he became angry.

"Hello dear." Saruman walked up and brushed his hand across her cheek.

Legolas wanted to shoot one of his arrows straight through the forehead of this horrid man.

"Well, it has been almost a whole day. I've grown impatient. Have a goodnight." He touched her hair and softly exited the room.

She shivered at his touch. After he left, Legolas quickly entered the surrounding area. With no orcs on guard his approach was easily made. He softly tiptoed up beneath the balcony. She looked down at him as he tossed up a large knotted rope. She tied the end around the balcony, pulled it tight and began to edge off the side of the balcony. The drop was not very large, but could hurt her with a simple slip. She scaled the side of the building and descended down into Legolas' arms. He grabbed her softly and set her on her feet. They ran off into the woods hand in hand escaping from her prison. After arriving in the woods he pulled her into a large hug.

"There were many holes in his plan, I hope you didn't concern yourself."

Raerlis did not answer him. She softly began to sob into his shoulder. He got his answer.

A few moments passed and they realized they had spent too much time in the shadow of Isengard.

Legolas helped her up onto the horse accompanied by himself. They rode back to Rohan without a single distraction or encounter.

She was saved, but there was still a large battle ahead.

**Awe, love. I really liked writing this chapter for you guys! Hope you liked it. As always thank you for reviewing, your opinions matter.:) And favoriting, following, etc.**

**XOXO**

**~Sirena**


	15. Two, Ch IV: The Arrival

**Two, Ch. IV: The Arrival**

"How are you feeling?" Legolas leaned back his head and spoke to her.

Raerlis leaned her head up against his shoulder as she grasped tightly around his waist.

"I'm fine." She answered with a sigh. The horse ride was longer than she anticipated and a fatigued feeling came upon her.

"We are almost there, you can rest when we arrive." She continued to rest her head as Rohan approached her view.

_What a magnificent place._

The large building rested on the only hill within miles. It was settled nicely and made her feel comfort almost instantly. Legolas remained quiet as they entered the gates. They entered the stable and Raerlis was overcome with joy.

A large black horse ran into her arms upon her dismount.

"Brethil!" Raerlis screeched with happiness as she hugged the mane of her horse.

"Elrond sent her from Rivendell. He said the creature never could be content." Legolas smiled as he rested a hand on Raerlis' shoulder.

After petting Brethil for a few minutes, Raerlis grabbed her head in pain.

"Ah, that doesn't feel good." She joked sarcastically as Legolas walked her out of the stables.

"Maybe you can go for a ride with Brethil later, you need rest."

They walked up the stone steps. At the door they were greeted by everyone.

Aragorn and Gimli hugged both of them.

"We're happy to see you both alive!" Gimli chuckled.

Footsteps from the hallway came loudly around the corner.

A man wearing white, and no longer gray, approached Raerlis.

"Gandalf!? You... you?" Raerlis stuttered.

"I'm here, It's really me. I have returned to finish my duties."

Raerlis embraced him in a big hug. The old man chuckled.

"I must return to the King and discuss...plans."

Casual talk and conversation arose with them as Gandalf left the room. Raerlis stood in shock to see someone long dead, return. She watched as a elegant woman approached her. Her presence was pure comfort as well.

"Hello, Raerlis. I'm Eowyn. " Eowyn grabbed Raerlis' hands as she talked to her.

"I've heard many stories about you. I'll show you your room." She said, as she took the arm of Raerlis and escorted her down the hall.

They will keep each other company, don't you think?" Aragorn sat down at the table with Legolas and Gimli.

Legolas watched both of the women leave his sight through the hallway.

"I hope she's better by time we leave." He spoke.

"Legolas, we leave tomorrow." Legolas nodded at Aragorn.

"She will be angry with me, but she isn't fighting." Legolas added.

Gimli gasped.

"I expect that will not go over well. She's strong willed, thats positive." Gimli commented.

"Well, I'm going to ask her to ride to Helm's Deep with me."

"Legolas, that is a notion of courting for high elves? Is that perceived as an honor?" Aragorn questioned.

"Yes. It will be shown as an honor for her to ride with me to battle. But, I am unsure how much she will think of me after I refuse her the right to battle with us. It is too much of a risk I do not want to take."

* * *

"Here, you will be comfortable here." Eowyn tucked Raerlis into a small, but comfortable bed. She sat next to her as she lay.

"I don't need anyone to worry. I'm only tired." Raerlis smiled.

"Do not worry about anyone else. Tomorrow we leave for Helm's Deep."

"What for?" Raerlis asked with confusion. She never heard any news.

"Saruman demanded battle with men. We're the closest and the easiest to take out first. We will be easily defended there, not here." Eowyn said as she looked out the window.

"I better rest...then." Raerlis said nervously with the mention of Saruman.

"Yes, we have to travel with our people tomorrow. Should be a two day trip at most." Eowyn stood up, smiled at Raerlis and walked out the room closing the wooden door behind her.

Raerlis' eyes became heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

_'I will find you. I will come for you and kill everyone you care for.' The man in white surrounded his side with orcs. The large creatures grunted and growled as he finished his sentence. Spit escaped their mouths, almost blood thirsty. His smirk filled her view as he laughed menacingly. _

Raerlis woke up with a light scream. Sitting straight up, she poured sweat as her body shaked. Eowyn bounded into her room.

"My dear, are you alright?" She sat next to Raerlis and held her shoulders. Raerlis didn't speak as the woman held her. The shock of the dream still frightened her. The next person to walk in was a suprise.

"What's going on!?" Legolas had a bow strung and was standing in the doorway.

"I think it was a dream... nightmare." Eowyn confirmed Legolas.

Legolas dropped his bow.

"She has yet to speak, but I will stay with her. Get rest." Eowyn looked at Raerlis.

"I am near, if you need me." He left the room.

* * *

Time passed.

"What was it about?" Eowyn asked after an hour of waiting.

"It was death, and him. His army." Raerlis was scattered with her words.

"It is not to fear, we are all ready for battle. He won't take you again."

"It was raining, and dark. He surrounded himself with orcs." Raerlis continued the description.

"He...he killed Legolas, his hands, he did it!" Raerlis gasped as she fell back on her pillow and sobbed.

"Twas only a dream my dear." Eowyn pet Raerlis' hair as she questioned herself.

_Could this happen? Can it be true._

* * *

**Hi! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It was a good filler. The next chapter is the great battle of Helms Deep. Are you ready? As always, let me know what you thought. What did you like the most?**

**XOXO ~Sirena**


	16. Two, Ch V: The Battle

**Two, Ch. V: The Battle**

"Everyone up!" The King of Rohan was impatient.

Guards surrounded him and took constant orders as belongings as well as armor and weapons were being packed for travel.

Aragorn casually smoked a small pipe in the corner and observed. His group was already ready.

Legolas with Raerlis at his side, as well as Gimli stood outside waiting to leave. The towns people already began walking towards their destination. They were being lead by Eowyn. The riders followed closely. They were awaiting the king and his guards.

"Legolas, if I am riding with you... I must leave Brethil here." Raerlis stated.

"Yes, she will be safe here. Besides, she isn't ready for battle." He replied.

"Ready?!" Aragorn bounded out onto the stone steps below and saddled up.

Legolas lifted Raerlis by her forearm onto the tall horse. It all happened very quickly; leaving.

The travel was taken lightly, everyone was quiet besides Eowyn and Gimli who were casually joking the whole journey.

Legolas said nothing but simple questions.

Occasionally he would ask about how she was feeling and what she was thinking.

"I'm fine." Raerlis would reply. On the inside she was nothing but nervous. Her stomach churned with aches and nervous butterflies. Everything halted when Legolas asked her something she already knew that he was aware of.

"Do you sense that? There's something coming."

As he spoke a large warg jumped over the side of the yellow grassed hill and pounced on a Rohan rider. The horse was taken down quickly and everyone began to panic. Raerlis watched as the king ordered Eowyn to lead the people into Helm's Deep which was only a few miles in the distance. Legolas pulled Raerlis down by him as they began to attack other wargs with orc riders coming over the hill. Raerlis hit every orc rider square in the forehead as she jumped back on the horse with Legolas. Legolas scouted for Aragorn and Gimli as he fought. Raerlis could see the wargs getting fewer and fewer as they accompanied by the riders of Rohan fought vigorously. The battle was almost over as Raerlis seen the last warg fall to the ground, but, on top of Gimli. The orc rider crawled on top staring into Gimli's eyes planning to finish him at that point. Aragorn road up and with one swift blow removed the orc out of Gimli's danger but put himself in peril. The orc and Aragorn were taken over the side of a cliff far down into the water. Raerlis' emotions went to dread as they rushed to the cliff to look for him. There was nothing in sight. Legolas began to fight back any emotion as he picked up the Evenstar worn by Aragorn. He was given it by Arwen before the journey. Legolas grasped it tightly as they walked away. They had lost Aragorn.

Raerlis walked back to the group of Riders with Legolas' hand in hers. Gimli followed close behind with his head down.

"Well?" The king asked.

"No." Legolas stated as he released Raerlis' hand and mounted his horse while pulling her up infront of him.

"We must proceed to Helm's Deep. No time to lose." The king gave his condolences as they walked into the tall halls of the great stone palace.

**Sorry about the delay. Hey, school comes first. I can't wait to get to the next few chapters. You guys will love it. I love and appreciate follows, and reviews. Sorry about the short preview about this chapter. 3 ~Sirena**


End file.
